Advances in computer and computer component technology have dramatically reduced the physical size of a computer while processing and storage capabilities were increased. Computers that are made portable, i.e., made adequately small and light weight for frequent transport, can now match the processing and storage capabilities of computers which occupied a whole office desk just several years ago. However, unlike a desktop computer, a portable computer is subject to the wear and tear, shock and vibration from the frequent transport. Unless there are protective measures incorporated in the design of the computer, it and the apparatus resident therein will have a much shorter operational life.
Portable computers are intended to be transported to different locations, usually between offices and/or homes. Usage of the computer on transports such as trains, automobiles or airplanes is anticipated. However, it is uncommon to expect usage of the computer in an environment which is uncomfortable for the user, such as in the rain, under the sun in the desert or in an unusually dusty or electromagnetically noisy conditions. A commercially available portable computer will likely fail to operate in such severe environmental conditions, unless it is incorporated with ruggedizing mechanisms. The commercially available portable computers are usually provided with the maximum processing and storage capacity anticipated to be needed, even when the maximum capacity is rarely, if ever used. It is usually difficult to alter the processing and storage capabilities without replacement of the unit with another unit more tailored to the user's new requirements.
Still another drawback of a portable computer is the greater potential of unauthorized access of the stored information, which may be privileged or secret information. This is because the computer is usually not fixed to a secured area.